


Son deliciosas, si te soy honesto.

by BlueMorpho1111



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, dulces, golosinas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMorpho1111/pseuds/BlueMorpho1111
Summary: "- ¿Chupadotas? ¿Se volvieron locos? - Espera, no, no hace falta ni que contesten. Por supuesto que lo están.- Verás, amigo, la tienda cada vez crece más y abarcamos todo tipo de clientes. Ya no son sólo los niños quienes quieren realizar travesuras... si sabes a lo que me refiero."Y cierto ex compañero lo sabe demasiado bien.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Son deliciosas, si te soy honesto.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en una publicación de Yunuen Feliciano en el grupo de Facebook "Drarry Addicted". Espero les guste~~

\- ¿Chupadotas? ¿Se volvieron locos? - espera, no, no hace falta ni que contesten. Por supuesto que lo están.

\- Verás, amigo, la tienda cada vez crece más y abarcamos todo tipo de clientes. Ya no son sólo los niños quienes quieren realizar travesuras... si sabes a lo que me refiero.

\- ¿Lo dices por experiencia? Mientras Hermie lo disfrute, te creo - Harry miró burlonamente a Ron, cuyas orejas ya se habían encendido como el fuego. Riendo para sí mismo, comenzó la jornada de aquel extraño martes.

-o-

  
Era otro ajetreado día en el callejón Diagon, como sólo los veranos previos a Hogwarts podían serlo. Harry había salido de vacaciones hace unos dos días (obligado por Hermione a aceptar la propuesta del jefe sin chistar). ¿Qué se suponía que haría en dos semanas libre del trabajo? Es por eso que la propuesta de George de trabajar ahí un par de tardes a la semana le vino como anillo al dedo. Siempre era divertido ver qué nuevas ocurrencias tendrían para sorprender a sus clientes, la verdad.

\- Cof, cof - llamó uno de los clientes, poco después de atender a un par de pequeños traviesos. El altanero tono de ese carraspeo le dio a entender que, extrañamente, algún petulante habría ido a esta tienda que consideraría de mal gusto.

\- Bienvenido a Sortilegios Weasley, ¿en qué puedo...? - comenzó a recitar, por inercia, al nuevo cliente, pero se detuvo en frío apenas lo vio. Nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy. Pero no el antiguo Draco Malfoy destruido de la última guerra. Merlín, este Draco se veía RELAJADO. Poco y nada había sabido de su (ex) némesis desde el juicio, pero aquí estaba: holgada polera sin mangas de alguna banda(¿muggle?) combinada con unos apretados pantalones de cuerina le daban un aire rebelde y desaliñado imposible de imaginar antaño. Pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaron a caer por la frente de Harry, aunque no lograba comprender por qué.

\- ¿Potter? ¿No eras auror? - Difícil de no saberlo, con el acoso constante de la prensa. 

\- Lo soy. Sólo ayudo a mis amigos en mis ratos libres, ya sabes... - No quería confesar a Draco lo ABURRIDA que era su vida en el momento. La soltería debería ser disfrutable, pero Harry, después de su complicado divorcio, se sentía congelado. Como si no supiera si lograría llegar a tener una aventura con alguien, o algo más, porque simplemente no sabía cómo hacerlo.

\- Comprendo - Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ambos, roto por Draco -. Como sea, escuché que abrieron una nueva sección para adultos. ¿Podrías atenderme?

Merlín, Draco podría sonar hasta amable. Harry no tenía otra opción que atenderle, de todas formas. Era su trabajo.

\- Sí, por aquí. Está algo escondida, ya sabes, por los niños - Y su mirada se desvió a esos pantalones negros, sin poder evitarlo, antes de llegar a la sección de artículos sexuales.

\- Busco, ehm, Chupadotas, en particular -. ¿Cómo se enteró Draco de su existencia tan rápido? ¿Y con quién las ocuparía? Una roca se instaló en el interior de Harry, que ya estaba luchando por no contemplar ese apretado... trasero. Draco se dio la vuelta súbitamente, sus miradas se encontraron. Asustadas esmeraldas conocieron unos cálidos grises, que se entrecerraron de forma lasciva.

\- ¿Disfrutas la vista, Harry? - preguntó el rubio, mientras tomaba un paquete del nuevo producto -. Bueno, ¿dónde cancelo?

\- Por aquí... - Harry lo guió hacia donde Ron controlaba la caja, con la boca seca y un torbellino de emociones asaltándolo mientras una imagen mental de morenas manos desgarrando esa polera muggle del rubio pasaba por su mente. Algo sorprendente, sin duda, era que Ron no parecía en lo absoluto sorprendido de ver a Malfoy. Tampoco hizo ningún gesto ante la evidente incomodidad de su amigo.

Draco pagó, eventualmente, pero antes de salir le musitó a Harry:

\- ¿A qué hora almuerzas? Aún tengo mucho que hacer por aquí. No venía hace mucho, pero no me arrepiento -. Y, acercándose peligrosamente, le pasó un knut común-. Avísame cuando estés libre. No me molestaría ponerme al día-. Dicho esto, salió de la tienda, a unos convenientes veinte minutos, infernales veinte minutos, antes de que a Harry le tocara receso.

-o-

  
Semejantes ganas de verle nuevamente, no había sentido jamás. Era como si le hubiera extrañado de alguna forma, como si una vez graduados de Hogwarts extrañara cada pelea y mal rato de toda su adolescencia. Pero, ¿cómo sabía que no era una trampa? ¿Que el ex mortífago no le lastimaría? No, no lo haría, sus instintos se lo indicaban. Simplemente, lo sabía. Harry salió, movió la varita frente a su knut y sintió la horrible sensación de ser transportado a otro lugar. Aterrizó en una esquina semidesierta rodeada de construcciones de piedra, quizás las afueras de Hogsmeade. Ahí estaba Malfoy, apoyado en una pared, mirada pensativa mientras le devoraba con sus ojos.

\- ¿Sabes lo que hacen las Chupadotas, Harry? 

\- Pequeñas golosinas de sabor dulce que brincan en tu boca, que con una mezcla única de hechizos crean sensaciones frías y calientes a la vez, aumentando la lubricación - La sola imagen mental le hizo sentir que el corazón escaparía de su boca-. Tus mejores aliadas si quieres brindar un placer único a tu amante-. Eso era lo que le enseñó George, al menos. Escucharlo de él no tenía gran significado, pero recitarlo de memoria con Draco viéndote de ESA manera lo volvería loco, con sus brazos musculosos, sus bien formadas piernas, su...

\- Son deliciosas, si te soy honesto - le contestó altivo el rubio-. Lo que provocan en tu boca es... interesante. Ya probé unas cuantas. ¿Quieres probar?

\- Yo... no lo sé. Malfoy, ¿por qué estamos aquí? ¿ Por qué me buscaste? 

\- Oh, Harry, creo que lo sé. Creo que tú también lo sabes-. Se acercó, cauteloso, y Harry acercó su mano temeroso. No habría rechazo esta vez. Eso sin duda lo sabía. Y, lento como era con las emociones, empezaba a comprender lo que Draco quería. Lo que ambos anhelaban.

Una vez se comprobó que no hubieran moros en la costa, Draco le dirigió hacia una antigua vivienda que parecía abandonada. Aún con el pequeño paquete en la mano, se lo extendió nuevamente. 

\- De verdad deberías probar esta delicia. Los Weasley sí que tienen talento - un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas, ojos brillantes viéndolo desafiante-. Pero si les llegas a decir que dije eso te ganarás una patada en el culo.

Harry estaba a punto de decirle que no le importaría si quería darle una patada, o más que eso, en el culo, pero se contuvo a duras penas. Sacó una de las golosinas y se dejó llevar por la sensación algo picante, saltarina, en su boca, mientras Draco lo acorralaba contra la pared y procedía a besarlo, feroz, para después acariciar sus negros cabellos, tironeando con fuerza y soplando en su cuello provocando estremecimientos que iban directo a su entrepierna.

\- Draco.... mmhhhh - Sin duda, Harry no entendía nada. Pero dejó de pensar, dejó de sentirse responsable de todo el Mundo Mágico, se permitió disfrutar sin más por primera vez en su vida. Las ansiosas manos del rubio ahora desabotonaban los viejos vaqueros de Harry y lo bajaron junto a sus bóxers bruscamente, demostrando lo ansioso que estaba Harry. Sin dejar de observarlo se agachó, acarició sus muslos, abrió su boca y, sin previo aviso, capturó el miembro de Harry en toda su extensión. El placer fue tan grande que su espalda se arqueó de forma descomunal, pero Draco era hábil y no se dejó amedrentar. Oh, podía sentir frío, caliente, combinado con la tibia saliva de Draco le hicieron creer a Harry que podría morir de placer en ese momento. Hábiles, delgados dedos masajeaban sus testículos, y vuelta a sus piernas, después acariciaban su firme abdomen, y vuelta a empezar. La tensión fue aumentando en su cuerpo rápidamente, y Harry sabía que no aguantaría mucho más antes de acabar. Sujetando con (demasiada) fuerza los suaves cabellos de Malfoy sintió una explosión de fuegos artificiales dentro de sí, mientras de derramaba en la boca del ojigris arrodillado frente a él. Draco tragó, sin derramar una sola gota, sintiéndose extasiado en la expresión de placer, agotada, del moreno.

\- ¿Qué te dije, Potter? - preguntó el rubio, con una sonrisa traviesa. 

\- Ya lo olvidé... - Harry tomó el paquete, ahora tirado en el piso, de gomitas ácidas, y se metió otra a la boca-. Te diré lo que sí sé. Que quiero devorarte y hacerte gemir como nunca, y que seas mío-. Trastabillando un poco, aún con los pantalones a medio bajar, quedó a la altura de Draco y lo recostó sobre el polvoriento piso. Deleitándose en la vista de ver a Draco, en este momento tan vulnerable, elevó su polera, masajeando sus pezones para después lamerlos, succionarlos, repartir pequeñas mordidas en su cuello que definitivamente dejarían marcas. Draco se retorcía más de lo que quería admitir, tapándose la boca con su brazo izquierdo. Harry gentilmente se lo retiró: nada le ponía más que escucharle. 

Con algo de esfuerzo retiró los ajustados pantalones y bóxers a Draco, revelando su piel blanca y su miembro casi carente de rubio vello. Harry se permitió contemplarlo sólo unos instantes, antes que la mirada suplicante de Draco fuera más fuerte y comenzara a masturbarlo, con ambas manos, de forma extremadamente lenta en un juego que le hacía sentir orgulloso. Si el rubio había jugado con su tiempo, él también podría hacerlo. Poco antes de que los agudos gemidos de Draco aumentaran, Harry se detuvo, esperó un poco más y devoró el miembro de Draco, ansioso de saborearle de todas las formas posibles. Podía sentir cómo él mismo se ponía duro nuevamente, así que comenzó a masturbarse con una mano a paso veloz. Inició un lento vaivén con su boca, sintiendo cómo las chispas del dulce volvían loco al rubio, mientras tentativo comenzaba a masajear la entrada del trasero de Draco con su mano libre. Fue más de lo que pudo soportar, de lo que ambos pudieron soportar, y Harry recibió la esencia de Malfoy en su cara sin chistar, incapaz de tragarlo todo, e instantes después Harry acabó por segunda vez, exhausto, pero más feliz de lo que alguna vez se sintió.

Se desplomó en el pecho de Draco y este le recibió en un abrazo que superaba todo límite posible de ternura. No importaba que estuvieran en una casa sucia, abandonada, o cómo llegaron a este lugar en primer lugar. En este momento todo había desaparecido. Estaban a salvo de todo mal, toda expectativa. El rubio sonrió para sí mientras aplicaba un silencioso Fregotego sobre ambos antes de vestirse suavemente a los pocos minutos. Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra, pero no hacía falta.

\- Quién esperaría ver a un Malfoy que no le molesta quedar lleno de polvo - musitó finalmente Harry poco antes de volver a Sortilegios Weasley, pensando en una explicación lógica a Ron (y deseando no verse TAN relajado).

\- Es porque no soy sólo un Malfoy. Soy mucho más que eso.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Tienes toda la razón.

-o-

  
En la tienda, llena de clientes mientras atardecía, Ron sabía que Harry no volvería a la hora. Y es que el pelirrojo fue parte del complot dedicado a sacar a Harry de su rutinaria miseria como auror, y a Draco de una existencia anónima en el mundo muggle; un Draco que un día despertó sabiendo que debía tomar las riendas de su vida y arriesgarlo todo por el moreno que había hecho un nido en su corazón hace diez años. Ron, para sorpresa del rubio, le ayudó con su plan sin chistar. Su amigo merecía ser feliz y dejar de engañarse a sí mismo. Al final, todos lo merecían. 


End file.
